1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to aquarium apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved aquarium venturi tube arranged for the aeration and filtration of aquarium water directed therethrough.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The venturi tube structure is arranged in prior art to effect lifting of fluid therethrough in a manner as set forth in U.S Pat. No. 4,934, 187 incorporated herein by reference.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,957,623 to Henzlick sets forth an aquarium containing system utilizing a filtration plate having a fluid lift tube in cooperation with a fluid directional tube to direct aerated water into the associated aquarium, also incorporated herein by reference as to its teaching relative to lift tubes.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved aquarium venturi tube as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction effecting increased efficiency of fluid flow due to the venturi configuration of the lift tube in a manner to minimize the requisite number of lift tubes or aeration tubes required within an aquarium organization and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.